From The Diary of Elizabeth William
by blackamber41
Summary: Original story. Summary inside.
1. May 14, 1815

I'm taking a mini break from my fanfictions and I thought I'd give this piece of work a try. It's a short novel i am working on (which means the chapters won't be very long and the story itself won't be long either) It takes place over the span of 1-2 years (not sure yet) and there will be, at least, a month difference per chapter depending on how I feel. There will never be two entries in the same month unless they are different years. Two chapters may be a letter or various letters that were written by or to Elizabeth. I really hope you enjoy.

The idea for this type of story, came from my writer's craft class in Grade 12. We were asked to make four diary entries over the span of 1 year in any time period, or 4 letters going back and forth between two characters - two from one character, two from another. I got this idea after I wrote and submitted mine and I really liked this idea so i decided I would write it and see how you guys feel- also I am making it longer than just 4 entries.

please R&R I would really like to hear from you.

Blackamber

ps. I was not content with what I originally wrote, so I revised it while working on the second chapter

**Summary:** Elizabeth William is a young noblewoman who is sent away to Japan for her own safety during the mid 1815's. Working as a servant in a nobleman's household she is surprised to find her master to be so much more than what she expected. But what is to become of her as time passes by and she finds herself there for much longer than she had anticipated. What awaits her as the months drag into years? Friendship? Hatred? Perhaps, even love?

* * *

_May 14__th__, 1815_

I cannot believe my father actually did this! Ordering me to board this grubby little trading vessel and sending me to the other side of the world. Who does he think he is? Of course he _says _it is for my own protection, but I know what is really going on. He sold me.

Well, I guess it could be worse, at least I know the man who he sold my services to. I have met with him a quite a few times for he is old friends' with my father. His name is Lord Katchiki- or in his culture he is know as Katchiki-sama. I remember him being kind and he and my father taught me to speak his native tongue, so at least I will be able to talk to the people.

That does not mean, however, that I am happy about this arrangement. I am utterly and completely against it!

It is all that rotten French emperors' fault; that short little man thinking he can rule the world. If he had not been threatening England, my father would never dream about selling me to lord Katchiki.

I have been gone for more than a month and I miss everyone terribly. Especially mum. She was always so kind to me; she would _never_ send me to Japan had it been her decision.

Father said he will write when I can come home, so I guess he only set up a small contract for my services. As much as I love my father, I shan't forgive him for this. No matter how much he begs or pleads; even if he showers me with gifts, I shan't forgive him.

When I told him I should like very much to go to Japan one day, I never expected this! I thought we should all go together, he, Mum, and I but I guess not.

I wonder if they will miss me, the friends I have left in London. Not to mention all the suitors I have left behind as well. Will they find new sweet hearts to chase? Or will they wait for the day that my father sends for me? Oh please, please let them wait. It would be such a welcome home if they do.

The Captain has told me we shall reach Yokohama by tomorrow evening if weather permits, which means I shall be in Kyoto, hopefully, the day after tomorrow. I wonder if lord Katchiki will send someone to fetch me, or will I have to find my own way to his manor. I hope he sends someone for I do not know the way and I would hate to be lost in a strange country.

Although I am angry at my father for making this arrangement behind my back, I cannot help but be excited about this new adventure I am about to embark on.

I wonder if his son, Takanari, is still with him, or has he been married off to some noblewoman's daughter. Oh, and Hiroaki! I wonder if he still serves as Takanari's personal servant. It is funny that he started serving Takanari when we were not but children, for in our household the children do not start serving us until they are considered responsible young men and women- usually between the ages of twelve and fifteen. I remember him being kind, polite and very shy. When I learned to understand Japanese I managed to talk to him, and he told me about his younger sister, who was my age, named Sei.

If I remember correctly, I am two years younger than Hiroaki, which makes me three years younger than Takanari. I wonder if I will have to call Takanari lord as well? Oh what was the suffix Hiroaki taught me… it started with K sound. Oh well, I shall ask for a reminder once I reach Kyoto.

Oh, how I miss my bed and they way my room did not sway on the ocean. I must have been seasick at least ten times each day since this horrid journey started. The Captain says it is normal, yet I have yet to see one of _his_ men bent over the railing. Perhaps one gets used to the sway of the ocean… but how can one when the sway is different each day!? Some days the sway is violent- it is those days that I am the most sick- and others the sway is much calmer.

I will be most pleased once my two feet are on firm ground- and by firm I mean ground that does not sway with the tide.

Which brings me to another question, I wonder what my room will be like? Will it have a nice bed? I know I will be working for lord Katchiki- much to my displeasure, but I wonder if I will get to talk to Takanari and Hiroaki much while I am there. I know it would be much more enjoyable if I could, I remember they're visits being so splendid. Maybe I'll even get to meet Sei; how lovely it would be to be able to speak to a girl my own age!

I think I may be getting excited again, though it could be my want of getting off the ocean that is fueling this excitement.

There's not much to do but write on this boat. The sailors are all Neanderthals with bad body odor, the scenery is not much too look at- just blue all around- and the beds are as hard as rocks, it is a wonder anyone gets any sleep at all. I shan't get started on the food, for I am not entirely sure what it truly tastes like since I usually end up spitting it out over the side of the boat not moments after eating it, though I am not entirely upset about that.

I miss home. I miss my servants. I miss my books! I do wish I had thought to bring a few a long, but in all the fury of running back and forth and arguing with my father, I just completely forgot about them. I hope the horses will not miss my visits much, nor the old hunting dog miss my singing to him while I sowed. From the way my parents acted, I fear the horses and dog may be the only ones who _will _miss me. Do not get me wrong, I love my mum to bits and I know, had my father not convinced her she'd never had let me go. I am, after all, her girl, her only girl.

Oh dear, in all my fretting about myself I forgot my dear brother, George. Poor George, he does not even know of my leaving, him preparing for war and all. We were so close, him and I, he'll be truly heartbroken when he hears of it. Perhaps he will petition against father to get me back as soon as possible!

I'm sure if I write to him and explain how I did not want to leave and that I was forced to, he'd take my side and make father see reason. After all, he always takes my side.

I do hope he's okay though; fighting battles against the French must not be pleasant. I know he is a good soldier, but that does not stop a sister for worrying over her dear older brother. I shall make sure to hear of his well being as soon as I reach lord Katchiki's house. I am sure he'd like to hear of what has become of our Japanese friends as well, perhaps I will ask Takanari and Hiroaki to write letters as well… or at least to tell me what they wish to say to him.

Poor George never stayed for the Japanese lessons that father and lord Katchiki gave, so he cannot read nor write the language as I can. But no matter, I will gladly write what our two childhood friends wish to say, for I am a good sister and I wish to do my best as a friend and servant.

How weird that sounds, referring to myself as a servant. I suppose I will have to get used to it, for father explained that I will be a privileged guest in their household and I am expected to make myself useful. Which, in my father's dictionary, means I am expected to work as a servant to earn my place as a privileged guest.

A privileged guest? Not likely. I am nothing but a mere pawn of his who was sold to a Japanese nobleman for an undisclosed period of time. There is nothing, however, I can do about it now, it is far too late for me to throw a tantrum now, so I must grin and bear it. As I have said, at least I was not sold to a complete stranger and I will get to see my old friends.

I decided, before I left, to glance through some of my father's books on the country of Japan so that I am at least a little familiar with the culture. Having the ability to speak the language is one thing, but understanding the culture is a whole other story.

I know that the Japanese call the time period we are in now the Edo Period also called the Tokugawa Period since the Emperor is from the Tokugawa family. There are elite swordsmen in Japan as well, they are called Samurai, I, personally, wonder if they are good looking- for it would seem odd for a noblewoman, such as I, to go anywhere that does not have potential suitors. The fact that I am going to Japan as a servant is irrelevant.

Speaking of suitors, I have decided now that there are a few back home that I would not mind forgetting. The stable hand, for instance, was more of a curiosity than anything; I know if I returned to find him with another I would not be heartbroken. Then there was that sailor that I rarely saw… however whenever he did come back he _did_ bring me an abundance of gorgeous gifts. Perhaps I will like to keep him as a suitor. The merchant boy, however, can move on. He was not very gentle, or smart; he wasn't even that good of a lover. Of course that does not mean I lay with him, only brothel girls dare lay with their lovers before marriage and _I_ am _no _brothel girl. I am almost positive he was not good for anything _but_ trading.

Oh, I just remembered that I read that the Emperor is the leader of Japan, much like our King is the ruler of England. I find it odd that they have an Emperor whilst we, in England, have a King, and that the Emperor does not live in Edo- the country's capital- either. He actually lives in Kyoto- where lord Katchiki lives. With luck, I may get to see the Emperor or even speak with him! Oh, how grand that would be to actually speak with Emperor Tokugawa. And if luck is truly on my side, he will help me get home! My father cannot possibly refuse the word of Japan's Emperor.

Ah, such wild dreams I have Diary, I haven't even seen the King of England and I speak of what I will do when I meet the Emperor. The appropriate term would be if, which is highly unlikely. Of course, it is possible if Kyoto is a smaller city than London, yet if the Emperor lives there I cannot imagine how that would be possible.

Oh, how I miss my friends! They all get to stay in London, eat cakes, go shopping, and faun over boys while I am aboard this smelly old vessel. Even if I had just one of them here with me would make this voyage ever so much more enjoyable. Choosing who is all too easy though, Diary, for Mary and I have been friends since infancy. I can see Jane, Amy, and Christine talking about my misfortune with great amusement, but not Mary- we have been friends for far too long for her to ever think ill of me. Oh, how I miss dear Mary. I shall have to remember to write to her once I reach Kyoto. Well, I guess I should write to all of them, for they will only spread nasty rumors of me if I do not.

My dear brother was right, women can be such horrid creatures, but alas it cannot be helped. If we cannot be perfectly horrid how else shall we pass all that time we have when we are bored on those days of confinement in our homes. I sometimes do wonder how Mary can be so kind to everyone. Though I guess if she were not kind to everyone she would not be the Mary that I love so dearly.

The Captain has come to call me to dinner. I would like to refuse, but I know that I must eat something, even if that something if horridly revolting and only adds to my seasickness. I do hope we have fair weather tomorrow, I would very much like to land in Yokohama by evening rather than being forced to spend an extra day or two on this wretched vessel.

Well, I shan't keep fretting over it, so for now, Diary, I leave you with those simple words.

Lady Elizabeth William

(Soon to be servant Elizabeth William- such a depressing title)


	2. June 2, 1815

I am very grateful to the review I received for my first chapter, it makes an author -such as myself- swell with pride. I am glad that for once I do not have to disclaim anything, because I own every inch of this story :D. Please enjoy!

blackamber

* * *

_June 2__nd__, 1815_

How glad I was to see that lord Katchiki sent someone to fetch me, and what a greater surprise it was to discover that it was none other than Hiroaki! Well, Hiroaki and another servant by the name of Keito.

Hiroaki had not changed a bit since I last saw him, sure he had gotten taller and looked more manly, but his humor, polite behavior, and over all good-natured persona had not changed. I was glad for I feared that he and Takanari might change and treat me coldly because of it. His hair is also longer than it had been when we first met and was now tied back in a neat queue-which they call slip-knots.

I almost laughed at what he and Keito were wearing for I could swear they were some kind of dress. Hiroaki corrected me when I mentioned this while Keito merely glared at me. Hiroaki told me, with great humor in his voice, that what they were wearing were called yukata's and that I was expected to wear one in the presence of lord Katchiki. Of course, he did not say lord Katchiki as you or I would, Diary, for he said Katchiki-sama as I am also expected to say.

Well, back to the yukata that I had to change into before we left Yokohama. I discovered that, unlike my other dresses, it had straight seams and very wide sleeves. It is indigo in color and I believe made of cotton. Putting it on was a battle on it's own, for it may look like a dress but it certainly does not work as one.

The left side of the garment must wrap around the right side, and a belt, which they call an obi, must be tied around the garment to prevent it from flying open. Being so used to the European dresses, I had a hard time figuring this out. I also had to exchange my lovely yellow slippers for wooden sandals called geta's. I had no trouble with the sandals, but for the yukata I eventually had to request the aid of Hiroaki, who agreed after laughing at my trivial attempt.

Once my yukata was fixed, Hiroaki took the opportunity to formally introduce me to Keito, who I vaguely remember as lord Katchikis' personal servant- much like how Hiroaki is Takanaris' personal servant. With this knowledge I pursued my curiosity by asking, "Why is it, then, are you here instead of assisting lord Katchiki at the manor?"

At my words, Keito- or Keito-san as I am required to call him- narrowed his eyes, "That's Katchiki-_sama_." I had never heard such a vicious tone. So I had said lord in my own tongue, why was that so bad when they mean the same thing?

Hiroaki looked clearly embarrassed by Keito's words and he quickly jumped to my defense. "It is not her fault, Keito-san," he had said, "she did not know any better."

Now I was really confused, "Is he not Katchiki-_sama_'s personal servant?" I asked.

"He was, with the old master," Hiroaki clarified, "however, the old master has passed on to the netherworld; to become a spirit yet to be reborn."

Well, how was I supposed to know the lord Katchiki had died, no even thought it important to mention that tiny bit of information to me. "That means that Takanari is master now… correct?"

"Uh- yes."

This came out as a similar English grunt and a "Hai".

"And it would probably be best if you called him Takanari-sama, if you must call him by his name," Hiroaki suggested.

That was understandable- after all, Hiroaki was referring to my name with a suffix. He proceeded to call me, 'William-san' rather than 'Elizabeth-san' as he once had.

"So what do I call you?" I ventured to ask.

"Either Hiroaki-kun, or Haruno-kun."

Keito seemed very unhappy about the 'kun' suffix. I believe he would have preferred Hiroaki to be called 'Hiroaki-san' or 'Haruno-san' rather than 'kun'.

"Well," I decided, "if I can call you Hiroaki-kun, then you must call me Elizabeth-san, or Lizzie-san as you used to."

Hiroaki laughed uncomfortably at this, "Such strange names your country comes up with, William-san."

Now I was really confused, he never refused to call me 'Elizabeth' or 'Lizzie' when we were younger.

"Come on, Katchiki-sama is expecting us," Keito barked turning his horse roughly away.

"Hai!" was Hiroaki's response before taking my limited luggage and tying it onto the back of one of the two extra horses. Once done he nodded the grey-white mare- whom I recognized as one that my father had given the former lord Katchiki when he exclaimed his amazement of our local horses, and I knew that I was to ride her to Kyoto.

Having grown up riding horses in my family's summer house, I would have easily mounted the mare had it not been for the yukata which prevented my legs from being able to properly swing over the saddle. Instead of being able to sit skillfully in the saddle, I ended up falling in the dirt at my horses' feet.

"Do you need a hand, William-san?" Hiroaki's kind voice asked.

I, shamefully, nodded and accepted his hand up of the ground. I heard Keito huff in annoyance and it took all my will power to stop myself from sending him some crude remark. Once on my feet, Hiroaki stood ready by my horse, and offered me a leg up, which- with the added height- made mounting so much easier.

"You will get used to mounting in time, William-san," Hiroaki said, once I was settled in the saddle.

"Thank you for your assistance," I said, as I would any of my servants back home. Then I remembered, I was not above him anymore, nonetheless, my words were sincere.

That was the last thing he said to me during the ride to Kyoto, which you can imagine was quite boring with the silence. The scenery was quite nice, a nice change from the ocean and at least the sway of my horses' body was steady, consistent, and something I was used to- not like the oceans' waves. But soon enough, the constant scenery of green, the occasional farm, and passerby soon became as uninteresting as the ocean of blue I had left behind. I just wanted to get to Kyoto, see Takanari (sama) and get to work.

Given my boredom I was eager to know what I would be doing for Takanari. We being childhood friends, I imagine he will not give such tedious tasks as cleaning like a commoner… perhaps he only told my father I would be working as to not make my father feel guilty for sending me here, and I would really just get to live as luxuriously as I had back home.

It had taken a lot longer than I had originally thought to reach Kyoto, but perhaps the length of the trip is what made the city so much more magical when seeing it for the first time.

Hiroaki turned in his saddle to address me as we rode through the city.

"William-san, do you see that building ahead of us?"

I nodded wondering if he was going to tell me if it was the Katchiki manor. I would be surprised if it was, for it was massive and very impressive looking from where I stood. I do not even think the King's castle could compare.

"That is the Imperial Palace," Hiroaki continued, proudly, "that is where Emperor Tokugawa lives."

Thinking of the building that way made it even more impressive, for- I do not know why- hearing the name Emperor or something being called Imperial makes it sound so much more exotic and extravagant. "It's beautiful, Hiroaki-kun," I said truthfully, fully taken in by the palace's splendor, "absolutely breathtaking."

Hiroaki grinned at me before turning forward again, calling back, "We shall be there soon, William-san."

Privately I thanked God for that; I had never been in the saddle for full days, and for multiple days at that. I was quite saddle-sore from the ride.

"Hiroaki-kun," I beckoned, taking his news as an invitation to talk, "I've been wondering something for some time now."

Hiroaki looked back at me in confusion. "I hope I can clear up whatever confusion clouds you mind, William-san," he said, politely as ever.

"What will I be doing in Takanari-sama's house?" I asked, preparing my mind for the laughter that I was sure was going to follow, and the kind words that would tell me that I am but a quest in the estate.

"Ah," Hiroki-kun said with a gentle smile, "I suppose your father had not had the chance to tell you before you left home, ne?"

I blinked in slight confusion before shaking my head slowly, praying that this was not but an act in front of Keito.

"Well, you'll be serving Takanari-sama as a translator for some English ambassadors," he told me, still smiling, "whilst your Japanese has continued to be as strong as ever- if not clearer- Takanari-sama's English has dwindled greatly. He barely understands it, and unfortunately, neither do I. We have only spoken English when the late Katchiki-sama would bring us along to visit your estate in London, but since he had been having trouble with his health as of the past few years, we have not visited nor practiced the language since."

Well, if I do have to work, at least I will not be working as a mere servant. I would not have to clean or take orders. I would merely sit there and listen to conversations passing between high ranking British lords and Takanari and translating whatever Takanari did not understand and pass his instructions onto the lords.

"It is a shame you no longer speak English as fluently as you once had, Hiroaki-kun," I said, somewhat sadly. I did not really mind that he could no longer speak English well, for I could understand him well enough in his own tongue, but it would have been nice to speak English to someone once in a while; just to make sure I have not forgotten.

Hiroaki never responded to my words, so our ride to the manor fell silent once more, with Keito leading us, Hiroaki right behind him- dragging the pack horse along- and I taking up the rear.

But Diary, you would not believe the look of the manor even as I tell you now. I would swear upon my own life, that it has a beauty that could rival that of the Imperial Palace. Hiroaki must have noticed my staring for he turned to me and said, "Takanari-sama's late mother had a great love of beauty and harmony in a house. She would be quite upset if the rooms and the outside did not flow as nicely as a steady river. When she passed on, the late Katchiki-sama kept it like this, to conserve her memory, and now Takanari-sama also makes sure it is exactly as they have left it."

The house was not bright, not of glowing bricks of white limestone and red sandstone, but of a dark wood. It made it eerily beautiful. The gardens were full of blooming flowers that I have never seen before, but I did recognize two trees, for Takanari had given me a flower and a leaf from each of these trees when he visited last.

The first tree that I noticed was the gorgeous Cherry Blossom- or in Japanese the Sakura- tree. It's lovely pink and white flowers were in full bloom and hung desperately to the branches of the tree. There was an abundance of them, but when the wind picked up those few lose petals would dash into the wind and drift across the garden. Some full flowers would catch the wind, but rather than run with it to explore the corners of the garden, it would drift gracefully down into the pond at the trees' roots, looking as natural as the water lilies that resided there.

The other tree, whose leaves were also in full bloom, was a Japanese Maple tree. It resided much closer to the house and in contrast to the soft pink of the cherry blossoms, its leaves were an almost crimson color. The deep red lit up the shadows of the manor's roof in a way that did not chase the darkness off, but rather complimented it. Like a single beacon on dark night, it stood calmly swaying with the wind and keeping the peace as a watchful mark.

The pond, though littered with the fallen cherry blossoms and the floating water lilies, was as beautiful as a work of art. A small waterfall flowed into it, keeping the water constantly moving, creating the soothing patter- the illusion- of rain against a window. The movement kept the flowers swirling, making the scenery even more picturesque, for if someone were to paint a picture they would only get half of the beauty.

Now that I think of it, the entire garden was like someone had painted a picture. The colors flowing so neatly together, the complimenting of the shadows that surrounded house; it was truly a masterpiece. It was no wonder that Takanari's mother loved it so much.

The manor, built with some mysterious dark wood, was full of shadows, but that only added to the tranquility of the house. The pale paper screens, the candle-lit lanterns; it was like walking into a whole new world of peace and harmony. No longer did the silly yukata's seem so… so silly.

Across the wooden panels that covered the screen, was a gold design that shimmered so slightly, that made the color so much more breathtaking then the harsh bright gold that woman wear so greedily back in England. I suddenly felt ashamed of my own selfishness, when I had swooned over the metal trinkets- thinking I had never seen such beauty.

How naïve I was, for now I see true beauty sitting before me. Upon entering the house, I found not a single silver item. I was surprised by this for I thought surely a wealthy family such as the Katchiki's would own such marvelous items. Instead, my attention was brought to some black lacquerware- which I used to think was hideously ugly. Here, however, in the shadows of this new home I praised its beauty and realized that so ready are we to chase away the darkness that we fail to see the beauty that shadows possess.

I made a mental note to tell the maids back home to allow less light into rooms and follow the Japanese example. We, of the western world, worry so much about material beauty that we fail to see natural beauty. Here, in this simple home, I see natural beauty at its finest. For rather than making the room work with the items that are in it, it was designed for the items to work with the room. And how simple it is done!

I had passed a room that had merely a wall scroll and a potted plant in it- sitting in the dim-light of another candle lit lantern- and thought it more beautiful than my own mother's room- which I used to dream of owning. Such simplicity was overlooked, for back home such simplicity would be seen as laziness.

And then my eye caught something else, I discovered that Takanari _did_ have silverware. Only… it was covered in patina I did not recognize it as silverware.

"Hiroaki-kun, does no one clean the silver here?" I asked carefully. I earned a giggle for my question that must certainly did not come from Hiroaki.

"Ah, William-san. This is my sister, Sei-chan," Hiroaki grinned, introducing me to his sister.

"It is a pleasure, William-san." The tiny woman bowed in traditional greeting.

I returned the bow, knowing only that it was polite to do so, "Please, call me Elizabeth-san, or Lizzie-san."

And just like her brother, the tiny woman laughed; just like her brother she said, "Such strange names your country comes up with, William-san."

Now, Diary, I will take this opportunity to describe Sei to you, for I do not think I have seen such a pretty young woman. Sei is at least a foot or two shorter than I, that I much I distinguished, but she is also far prettier.

I used to think myself pretty, once I had painted my face to go with the years' fashion, but here before me -in all her natural glory- was a young woman who could put all the women in London to shame. Once again, the simplicity amazes me. She wears a yukata, like I, an obi, like I, and guta's, like I- but these articles look so much more natural on her than on I, which I think, makes a world of difference when it comes to looking right.

Her long black hair is not tied back, as her brothers' is, but rather has two long strands from her bangs tied at the back merely just to keep them out of her eyes. The rest of her hair is flowing as freely as a horses' mane, yet it looks neat as if an invisible guard is keeping it from becoming messy.

"Sei-chan will escort you from here, William-san," Hiroaki said to me, giving me a quick bow before leaving me at the mercy of his sister.

"About the silver," I said, realizing that no one had answered my question.

"We believe that the Patina is what makes it beautiful," Sei explained, "in the shadows it gives it a sense of belonging. Once, that patina is gone, the ware becomes out of place for it shines too brightly."

Although, in my opinion, cleaned, mostly patina free silver is my preference, I could see her point. In a house so full of shadows –beautiful, comforting shadows as they may be- clean and bright silver just didn't belong. The patina, in this house, did give it a sense of beauty I had never seen before. Well, of course I had never seen it before, my mother would severely punish the first servant who would dare let the silver get so dirty.

Though I guess, over here, a silver item covered in patina is not considered dirty. So perhaps I should say, instead of dirty, so dark. Perhaps, if our home were not so bright, my mother would not object to the patina covered items, however, I can see the dark items not fitting in so well against our white walls.

Sei lead me to a section of the estate that was, not to say less elegant, but it did not have the same feel as the rest of the building. She paused in front a portion of the paper like walls and I recognized a portion that could be slid. A mere screen for a door, how strange.

"This will be your room, William-san," said she, bowing once more.

I slid the screen open and found, much to my dismay, that the room was quite empty. The floor was some sort of bamboo and there was a small, dark wooden table with an orchid flower in a simple blue and white oriental style vase. From what I could see, there was no bed for me to sleep upon.

"Sei-chan? Where do I sleep?" I cautiously asked.

A small giggle, much like the one earlier, escaped her lips, "Why, on the futon, William-san."

I gave her a look of confusion and she giggled again. This time, she pointed to the mat lying in the middle of the room. And here I was thinking I might actually have a decent sleep. Diary, I do not like saying it, but I miss the beds on the vessel.

"Takanari-kun will see you in the morning, try to get some sleep, William-san," Sei said, bowing to me yet again.

"Sei-chan, will you please call me Elizabeth-san. William-san just seems so… formal," I cringed slightly as if to show my dislike of the name. I decided that if we are to be working together, we might as well be informal with names.

Sei shook her head and began to leave, but I called her back once more. "You called Takanari, Takanari-kun… why?"

"We are old friends, my brother, Takanari-kun, and I," explained Sei, "as long as we are not in the presence of important people or Keito-san, he does not mind."

"I was… old friends with him too," I stated, feeling somewhat depressed for an unknown reason, "would I… that is… could I call him-

"I am sure he will not mind, William-san. I believe the young master has missed you greatly." Sei smiled at me then left; leaving me to my shadowy, bare room and my 'futon' bed.

Diary, I fear this will be a _long_ night.

Elizabeth William


End file.
